warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kittypets
this is where you get to roleplay a kitty-pet! They are usually freindly and chubby. Here there are no leaders, no Deputies, no warriors, and no apprentices. There may be a old kitty-cat or a pregnet one, like Shelly. Welcome and have a fun time!!!! Kitty-pets: * * Shelly: A silver tabby she-cat. Expecting kits. Roleplayed by: Silverwhisker *Snowy: a beutiful white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Silverwhisker *Cookie: (I'm hungry, all the names for kittypets i can come up with have something to do food :P) brown she-cat with black speckles. Replacement cat for Nikos's twolegs. Roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *Flame: white and orange she-cat who dremas of living in the forest wiht teh clans but can't because she is declawed. roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *Taima: A sweet, sly, and beautiful JET black cat with dazzling smoke grey eyes (Ok so her name means thunder, and since you can't see thunder only hear it she is like JET black) RPed by: Autumnrose *Lily: a sweet, shy, and beautiful pale ginger she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar *Echo: A sweet caring tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She had a Clan cat sister. She lives with ___ (anyone) Roleplayed by: Firestar1122000 *Emerald : A quiet but beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes shining like emeralds. She is caring and considerate, and is friends with all of the kittypets in the twolegplace. Her sister is Faith and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: Chinapro2000 *Faith: A pretty white she-cat with green eyes. She is very outgoing, but sometimes her tongue fails her and she can hurt somebody's feelings. (lol) Her sister is Emerald and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: ________ *Cosmo: A muscular black and white tom with green eyes. He is known to go out into the forest to explore a lot, and has never (not yet anyways) gotten caught by a patrol of clan cats. His sisters are Emerald and Faith. Roleplayed by: _________ *Blackbird: Dark black tom with pale blue eyes. Despite his dark pelt color he has an outgoing personality. He has a fondness for she-cats. Roleplayed by: Ivyheart *Hope: black she-cat with blue eyes. She liked winter best of all.Roleplayer: Bluedawn *Bramble: a golden tom with sparkling baby blue eyes. Super sweet, and actually a good fighter. He would like to be a Clan cat someday. Would love a mate. RPed by- Autumnrose Roleplay: Shelly leaped out of her window. she couldn't wait to explore. Her heart pounded with excitement. She leaped onto her fece and starred off. she knew when she came home, her favorite chair would be warm, and she would lay there and nap. After her nap, her house-folks would give her some food.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 03:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Shelly put her nose in the air and sniffed. She scented Cookie. She leaped down into hte next garden, which was Cookie's. But Cookie was inside her home. Shelly frowned and waited for her friend. Cookie had took Niko's place.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Tamia slipped out of the shadows of her Two-Legs den. She hated it here, she didn't know anyone, and her Two-Legs were mean. AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 19:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Shelly stopped waiting for Cookie and ran over to Tamia. "Hiya! You could live with me if you'd like! But i am going to have kits soon... So what do you want to do?" Shelly meowed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Tamia didn't know who this she-cat was but she seemed friendly. "Hi, and i would love to move in with you." she said smiling AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 02:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC)ack of her twoleg home. Cookie slipped out the cat-door in the back of her twoleg home, and saw Shelly talking to a jet black she-cat. "Hiya Shelly, who's this?" she asked, padding over.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 02:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Lily padded out of her housefolk's den and walked over to Tamia who was talking to two she-cats. "Hey Tamia, who are you talking to?" she asked. Rainface<3 18:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) "I'm Shelly! I am expecting kits and Tamia is moving in with me! This other she-cat is Cookie!" Shelly purred. "What should we all do today?" Shelly asked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) "I don't know, wanna go mess with the clan kitty's again?" she asked Tamia, Cookie, and Shelly. Rainface<3 19:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) "Heck ya!'' Shelly purred. She left with the cats on her tail.---- Snowy woke up. She was in a new home. Her leg was patched up.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC)'' Lily looked at a silver she-cat (Snowflake) and slowly snuck up on her. She then threw a rock at the she-cat with her tail and they all dunked their heads so they wouldn't see them. Rainface<3 19:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Shelly snickered and then when the silver cat wan't looking, threw a sharp rock.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Flame saw the cats padding into the forest and joined them. "These are WinterClan cats, rmember?" she told Shelly and Cookie. "They're really strong and hostile." she gazed at her paws, wishing she hadn't been declawed.-- "We know." Cookie nodded at Flame. She hadn't been declawed, so she wasn't as afraid as Flame was. she found a big rock and threw it at the she-cat (snowflakeXP). When the cat looked aorund to see who had thrown the rocks and the cats ducked, Cookie wasn't near a bush so she darted up a tree. It was full of loose branches so she shook it and a few dead leaves and twigs hit snowflake's head.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 19:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) (poor Snowflake, assassined by kitty-pets! XD) Shelly picked up another rock and flung it at the she-cat. his time, it hit her in the head. Shelly ducked with her friends.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:04, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Tamia thought this was kinda of mean, so she padded away looking for something else to do. AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... Echo saw Tamia. "Hi Tamia!", she meowed cheerfully. "What's wrong?" Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 22:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Flame saw Tamia leave and padded after her. She didn't like teasing WinterClan, they were dangerous.-- Cookie saw the WinterClan she-cta look up and she jumped away in surprise. instead of clutching the branch she tumbled out of the tree and landed hard on the ground. When she noticed how close sh ewas to the winterclan she-cat she got up to run away but stumbled on her hurt leg.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 22:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Shelly popped up. "cookie!" she yowled. She tackled the silver she-cat and leaped after Cookie. She picked her up and dragged her to her home.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) "Hello," she said to the tortiseshell she-cat, she nodded to the flame colored she-cat beside her. "I'm Taima" she said looking at them with her sparkling grey eyes. AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 00:20, September 27, 2011 (UTC) "Hello." Flame meowed. "I'm Flame."-- Cookie climbed over the fence with diffuculty. she thanked Shelly for the help then crawled through her cat-door.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 00:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) "I'm Shelly, and these are my kits to be!" Shelly purred while pointing her tail at her belly.---- Snowy struggled to her paws. she remembered that she was hit by a monster, and she guessed that she got a new home. she walked out her door and saw more cats. A pregnet one looked at her.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) She nodded again. She looked out into the forest, the back out the cats around her. AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 00:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) "who's that?" shelly asked, pointing her tail at Snowy. snowy froze. "I'm Shelly! Are you alright, your leg." Shelly meowed. snowy nodded.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Emerald leaped down from her housefolk's fence and padded to Cookie's yard. She was bored. Silver wuvz her friends 02:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Blackbird cheerfully walked out of his housefolk's garden, hoping to meet some cats. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 04:03, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Cookie padded outside, her leg strapped up because her twolegs had taken care of her. She saw emerald in her garden and padded over to her. "Hey, what's up?" she asked.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 04:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hope dashed out of her twoleg den. Sh flicked her tail angrily and her tail was bottlebrush. Stupid Twoleg kits! They came to visit her twolegs every once in awhile, and totured her! they pulled her tail, held her upside down, and petted her the wrong way. Befor eht etwolegkits could come after her she jumped into Flame's yard, the neighbors. Then she heard cats in Cookie's yard and jumped a few fences to hang out with the other cats.Bluedawn With Clouds like Shining eyes... 05:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) "I-I am Snowy." snowy mewed to Shelly. Shelly nodded. "the black she-cat is my new denmate, she lives with me now. her name is tamia." shelly purred. Snowy nodded and walked away, but she bumped into Blackbird. "S-Sorry! I'm new here!" Snowy mewed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 11:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Emerald shook her head, "Well my housefolk haven't been home all day, so I think they might be outta town. I was so bored so I thought I'd visit you," she informed Cookie. Then she saw Blackbird and Hope leap into Cookie's yard. "Hey Blackbird, hey Hope," Emerald meowed. Silver wuvz her friends 12:33, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Blackbird grinned at Snowy. "Oh, no worries, Snowy," he said, his mew light. He gave Emerald a nod. "Hello," he said again. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 14:05, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Cookie nodded to Emerald then turned to Hope and Blackbird. "What's up, Hope? Your fur is on end."Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 16:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Emerald nodded greetings and then saw her twolegs' car pull up in the driveway. "I gotta run, I'll see you all later!" she meowed to her friends. She leaped back over the fence and leaped through a window in the house and into the living area. Just then, a twoleg came into the house. "Emerald!" it called. ''Sarah! ''Emerald purred in contentment. She leaped into her twoleg's paws and the twoleg kit carefully held Emerald. Emerald purred and nuzzled her twoleg. (I thought it was fine for her to know her twoleg's name like Sasha knew her twoleg's name was Ken. (: ) Silver wuvz her friends 17:03, September 27, 2011 (UTC) "LAter, emerald!" Cookie called. She lived with three twolegs, two adults and one twoleg kit who was a teen, Tara. Then she turned back to hope. "Are those twoleg kits back?"Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 17:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) "Let's get you some food," the twoleg said. Emerald had no idea what the twoleg was saying, but she was getting really hungry, and the sun was setting. She wanted to visit Cosmos and Faith before it got too dark. She leaped down from the twoleg's arms and despite her restlessness, obediently followed Sarah to the kitchen. Silver wuvz her friends 17:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Lily kept throwing random stuff and the silver clan kitty she-cat. Soon she left of bordem and heard her twoleg's calling for her back inside. She bolted to her nest and waited at Lizy's feet. Lizy then gave her a treat for behaving so well and pet her. Lizy and Lily walked to Lizy's room and rested on her bed. Lizy called up one of her friends on a weird device and Lily stared at the black box that gave images instantly. Rainface<3 18:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Snowy walked away from Blackbird, feeling embaressed.---- Shelly got to her paws and walked over to Tamia. "Ready to move into my place? I'll help you with your stuff." Shelly meowed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:33, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Echo wished that her sister, Luck was here. She walked up to Blackbird. "Hai!", she meowed. "I am Echo!" Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! 20:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Snowy limped around the two-leg place. she looked at her bandaged leg and growled. It made ti feel better, but it was hard to walk.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:17, September 28, 2011 (UTC) "Um, sure!" she said, she eyed Blackbird, then padded after Shelly. "Thanks again!" AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 00:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) "alright! Lets get you into my home!" Shelly purred. she ran off with her friend.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:32, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Blackbird stepped forward. "Hello, Echo. I am Blackbird." He turned and stared after Snowy, and went up to her. "You all right?" he asked, raising his chin, hoping to dazzle her with his charm. (xD) ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 01:00, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Tamia padded after shelly 9IDK what to put) :P AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 01:03, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Cookie sighed. she was bored of talking to the other pets. She heard a call from inside, "here, Cookie! Cookie! Cookie! It's time to come in!" she didn't understand what they said, but knew they were calling her in for the night. She said bye to all the kittypets then padded over to Tara, he rteenage twoleg. She went inside, ate soem soft food, then curled at the foot of Tara's bed.(aww, the whole time i was writing this post i couldnt help but think of meh cute kittenXP)Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 01:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC)\ Bramble padded out of his den, his golden pelt swaying in the breeze. He looked up at the sun, his eyes sparkling. AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 01:07, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Blackbird was stilling grinning and holding his place for Snowy. ❃ Ivyheart ❃ Beautiful Eyes and a ShiningUser talk:IvyheartSoul 02:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC) "Hey Black-Bird." Bramble said padded up to him. "What's up?" AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 12:27, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Signature